Nieuws
'Een nostalgisch kerstfeest (''8/12/2013) De makers van Familie zorgen voor een aangename verrassing op Kerstdag. Tijdens het Kerstfeest van de Van den Bossches zal "de bomma" aan de hand van een Skypeverbinding worden verrast door haar familieleden die in het buitenland verblijven. We zien dus onder meer Maarten en Pierrot weer heel even opduiken in de soap. Voor de gelegenheid verleenden acteurs Michael Vroemans en Guillaume Devos graag hun eenmalige medewerking. Ook voor Dirk en Nathalie werd een portie geluk gereserveerd, want hun kinderen Gail en Justin keren voor de feestdagen naar België terug. Tot slot maakt ook de jonge Cédric na anderhalve maand afwezigheid zijn rentree. Het is maar de vraag of de brutale puber het kerstfeest in alle vreugde zal laten verlopen. 'Exit Nathalie (''21/11/2013) Eerder raakte al bekend dat Hans De Munter alias Dirk Cockelaere weldra op dramatische wijze uit de soap zal verdwijnen. Dit maakt dat stilaan ook het verhaal van Christel Domen alias Nathalie de Bie uitgezongen raakt en het personage nog voor het seizoenseinde van het toneel verdwijnt. Christel Domen dook voor het eerst op in de soap op 12 april 2012. Aanvankelijk ging het maar om een kleine rol, die aansloeg en werd vergroot. Het was evenwel nooit de bedoeling om van Nathalie een jarenlang vast gezicht te maken, klinkt het bij productiehuis Studio-A. Christel Domen zal in februari voor het laatst op de set staan 'Intrede Agnes Moelaert en Delphine (''8/11/2013) Vanaf 19 december krijgt Agnes Moelaert , de zus van Mathias, een gezicht in de vorm van actrice Monika Dumon. Agnes en haar dochter Delphine (Annelore Crollet) zullen in de soap heel wat stof doen opwaaien. Zeker wanneer blijkt dat Mathias een duister geheim met zich meedraagt. '''Bert keert terug ''(9/8/2013) Toen hij in het najaar van 2011 uit beeld verdween, werd aangekondigd dat hij vroeg of laat weer zal terugkeren. Dit najaar is het eindeijk zover en keert aardsrivaal van de Van den Bossches terug in de reeks. Wat zijn plannen zijn en wanneer hij deze uitvoert, blijft voorlopig een goed bewaard geheim. Één ding is zeker: Peter Van den Bossche zal het geweten hebben. Steven De Lelie vertolkt opnieuw de rol van bastaardzoon Bert. Al van bij zijn terugkeer uit het verre China bleek Bert volledig te zijn veranderd. Zijn timide karakter had plaats gemaakt voor dat van een gehaaide zakenman, die niet schuw is van louche praktijken om zijn wil door te drijven. Toen de familie hem in zijn machtsspelletjes begon te boycotten en bovendien openlijk verstootte, sloegen zijn stoppen door en probeerhde hij de halve familie te vermoorden door brandstichting, waarna hij de schuld in Rita haar schoenen probeerde te schuiven. Uiteindelijk belandde hij in de gevangenis, van waaruit de familie op een mislukte zelfmoordpoging na tot nu toe niets meer van Bert vernam. 'Marianne Devriese neemt tijdelijk de rol van Evy over (8/8/2013) In juli werd bekend gemaakt dat Sofie Truyen, die al sinds 2009 leidt aan CVS, de set vaarwel moest zeggen wegens medische redenen. Omdat ze de rol van Evy zomaar niet konden wegschrijven, hebben ze naar een vervangster gezocht. Marianne Devriese die we kennen van oa. Danni Lowinski en de Kotmadam zal vanaf 4 november de rol van Evy op zich nemen. Later kan Sofie de rol gewoon terug overnemen wanneer ze volledig hersteld is. 'Intrede Gunther, Greet, Carla en Zjef (''6/8/2013) Het nieuwe seizoen van familie start binnenkort en daar horen natuurlijk ook nieuwe verhaallijnen bij. Om deze te kunnen creëren hebben ze natuurlijk ook enkele nieuwe personages nodig. Deze nieuwe personages zijn: *Gunther, vertolkt door Christophe Haddad (26 augustus): Gunther is een knappe dertiger die geregeld zijn grootmoeder komt bezoeken in het ziekenhuis. Op die manier loopt hij Mieke tegen het lijf, die er aan haar laatste werkdagen als verpleegster bezig is. Hij speelt haar zijn telefoonnummer door en al snel laat Mieke zich tot een eerste afspraakje verleiden. *Greet, vertolkt doot Amaryllis Temmerman (26 augustus): Greet is de overste van Bart bij zijn nieuwe job in Brussel. Ze laat merken dat ze uiterst tevreden van hem is, maar blijkt hem ook al snel op een andere manier te willen leren kennen. Bart kan zich in deze situatie maar moeilijk een houding geven, want hij zit tenslotte nog in zijn proefperiode. *Carla, vertolkt door Ellen Schoeters (27 augustus): Carla is de jongere zus van Rudi. Nu de kledingwinkel waarvoor ze werkte over de kop is gegaan, hoopt ze via haar broer aan een job bij VDB Fashion te raken. Intussen ziet Evy in Carla de geknipte kans om wat meer te weten te komen over het privéleven van de introverte ontwerper. *Zjef, vertolkt door Jan Van den Bosch (28 augustus): Zjef komt solliciteren voor de job als nieuwe hulp in de Foodbar. Achter hem gaat een wispelturige jonge dertiger schuil, die duizend en een studierichtingen uitprobeerde alvorens zijn ouders nu eindelijk de geldkraan dichtdraaiden. Hij is een joviale kerel die al snel bevriend raakt met Mieke, Evy en Niko. 'Een break voor Sofie Truyen (''13/7/2013) Sofie Truyen, die al sinds 2006 de rol van Evy Hermans vertolkt moet op doktersbevel onmiddelijk volledige rust nemen. De actrice leidt sinds 2009 aan het chronisch vermoeidheidssyndroom en haar toestand is er de laatste weken zodanig op verslechterd dat ze al minstens tot en met oktober niet meer professioneel actief kan zijn. Het plots en compleet onverwacht wegvallen van Sofie Truyen zorgt voor aardig wat problemen op de set, want de opnames voor het nieuwe seizoen zijn al volop aan de gang en er werden ook al veel scènes met en rond Evy gedraaid. Omdat het verhaaltechnisch met de al gedane opnames niet mogelijk is om het personage (tijdelijk) uit de reeks te schrijven, wordt er naarstig op zoek gegaan naar een actrice die vanaf augustus de rol kan overnemen. Op het scherm zou de vertrouwde Evy dan nog te zien zijn gedurende de eerste paar weken van het nieuwe seizoen, waarna later dit najaar de acteurswissel zichtbaar wordt. Het is vooralsnog onduidelijk of Sofie Truyen na haar herstel weer terugkeert of dat de nieuwe actrice het definitief van haar zal overnemen. Een derde optie is dat Evy op de lange termijn dan toch uit de serie verdwijnt, maar dan wel met een correct afgerond verhaal. 'Hannah keert terug (''3/7/2013) Vorig seizoen zagen de kijkers op 1 oktober (aflevering 4911) het jonge koppel Hannah en Remko vertrekken naar de Verenigde Staten om daar hun studies verder te zetten. Volgend seizoen duikt de dochter van Bart Van den Bossche echter opnieuw op. Deze keer zal het niet Ellen Van den Eynde zijn die gestalte geeft aan het personage, maar wel Margot Hallemans die van (2006-2009) gestalte gaf aan Hannah. 'Nieuwe decors in seizoen 23 (''28/6/2013) In seizoen 23 zullen er enkele nieuwe decors opduiken en zullen er een paar opgefrist worden. *Het appartement van Jan en Linda zal een flinke opknapbeurt krijgen. *De dokterspraktijk van Leen wordt een vast decor en er zal ook een woning aan gekoppeld worden. *Nathalie zal een nieuw huis/appartement/studio krijgen. *Een huis waar vier dertigers wonen, waaronder Mieke en Evy en waarschijnlijk Niko *Bart en Trudy verhuisden in de seizoensfinale van seizoen 22 naar hun nieuwe huis. 'Exit Dirk (''25/6/2013) Hans De Munter, alias Dirk in Familie, kreeg onlangs te horen dat zijn personage uit de soap verdwijnt. Het productiehuis bevestigt het nieuws, maar wil geen details kwijt over de periode en de omstandigheden waarin Dirk zal verdwijnen. Wel staat vast dat hij na de zomer nog meedraait. Dag Allemaal schijnt te weten waarom er geheimzinnig wordt gedaan: Dirk verdwijnt op een dramatische wijze uit de soap en zal sterven. Hans De Munter was sinds december 2010 te zien als Dirk in Familie, nadat hij in de beginjaren de tennisleraar van Marie-Rose speelde en meer recent de Cypriotische ambassadeur Petros Granitou. Hij was tevens de derde acteur die de rol van Dirk voor zijn rekening nam. Ooit speelde Marc De Coninck de rol en twaalf jaar geleden kroop Steph Baeyens even in de huid van Rita's ex-man. 'Leen keert terug (''10/1/2013) In april 2013 keert het personage Leen Van den Bossche weer terug. Twee jaar geleden vertrok ze naar Amerika om haar daar te specialiseren in hartchirurgie. Aan dat doel komt echter een einde wanneer blijkt dat ze zwanger is en er alleen voor staat. Daarom keert ze terug naar Belgie om als huisarts te beginnen. Het personage zal niet langer vertolkt worden door Ruth Bastiaensen maar wel door Cathérine Kools. 'Intrede van de familie Coppens-Pauwels (''18/10/2012) *Patrick Pauwels, vertolkt door Ludo Hellinx (vanaf 30 oktober): Patrick komt over de vloer in de Jan&Alleman. Hij is slachtoffer geworden van een economische crisis en zit plots zonder werk. Hij raakt aan de praat met Rita en ze kunnen het direct goed met elkaar vinden. Om een centje bij te verdienen repareert hij fietsen bij zijn thuis. *Benny Coppens, vertolkt door Roel Vanderstukken (vanaf 30 oktober): Benny is de schoonzoon van Patrick en is tevens werkloos. Hij en Patrick herstellen fietsen en elektrische apparaten om een centje bij te verdienen. Benny is getrouwd met Liesbeth en ze hebben samen twee kinderen: Stefanie en Arno. *Arno Coppens, vertolkt door Arthur le Boudec (vanaf 9 november): Arno is de zoon van Benny en Liesbeth en de broer van Stefanie. Hij studeert informatica en vergeleken met zijn omgeving is hij een iets wat rustiger type. Hij ligt geregeld in de clinch met zijn vader. *Liesbeth Pauwels, vertolkt door Hilde de Baerdemaeker (vanaf 12 november): Liesbeth is de dochter van Patrick, de vrouw van Benny en de moeder van Arno & Stefanie. Door haar tienerzwangerschap heeft ze haar studies niet kunnen afmaken en dus werkt ze parttime in een schoenenwinkel en voor de rest zorgt ze voor de volle 100% voor haar gezin. *Stefanie Coppens, vertolkt door Jasmijn van Hoof (vanaf 14 november): Stefanie is de dochter van Liesbeth en Benny en is de zus van Arno. Ze werkt in een schoonheidsinstituut en is een echte spring-in-het-veld. 'Exit Maarten, Roos, Paul en Victor (''31/8/2012) In het voorjaar van 2013 zullen vier vaste gezichten de soap verlaten, nl. Maarten, Roos, Paul en Victor. *Het restaurant van Maarten en Roos zal omgevormd worden in een sandwishbar, dus zullen Maarten en Roos nieuwe horizonten opzoeken. *Na een vijftal jaar zal er ook een einde komen aan de verhaallijnen van het ziekenhuis waardoor Victor en Paul van het beeld zullen verdwijnen. 'Exit Hannah en Remko (''6/8/2012) In oktober 2012 zullen Ellen Van den Eynde en Ward Bal, die al geruime tijd het jonge koppel Hannah en Remko vertolken, de serie verlaten. Het zou gaan over een open einde, waardoor een eventuele terugkeer niet is uitgesloten. 'Exit Axel en Caroline (''23/4/2012)''' Kadèr Gürbüz en Bram Van Outryve zullen in september 2012 de soap verlaten. Kadèr speelt de rol van Caroline en Bram die van Axel. Hoe ze zullen verdwijnen is nog niet gekend.